Zwischen den Zeilen
by rotkaeppchen
Summary: Oneshotsammlung. Inspiriert bei Nick Cave. Teil 1: 'SWEETHEART COME' Es sind die kleinen Dinge, in denen Großes schlummert.
1. Chapter 1

Holla, liebe Gemeinde und ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen!

Pünktlich zum neuen Jahr und dem damit verbundenen Schwall an guten Vorsätzen, habe ich mich mal an ein neues und, zugegeben, etwas ungewohntes Projekt gewagt.

Es handelt sich hier um eine Oneshotsammlung, die in ihrer Gänze musikalisch inspiriert ist. Grundlage sind die Songs und Texte des anbetungswürdigen **Nick Cave, **für den ich an dieser Stelle ganz kräftig Werbung mache. Für alle, die an die Macht und die Magie der Musik glauben ist er ein absolutes Muss!

Und für alle, die dies nicht tun: Ihr verpasst was!

So, nach diesem kleinen Exkurs noch ein paar Infos zu den hier (hoffentlich) zu findenden Texten. Sie sind alle unabhängig voneinander und können sich in ihren einzelnen Inhalten durchaus mal widersprechen.

Personen und Zeitpunkte wechseln, auch wenn man hier vornehmlich unsere Marauder finden wird. Slash wird auch zu finden sein, also warne ich hiermit alle, die damit nichts am Hut haben.

Grundlage ist, wie schon gesagt, jeweils ein Song von Nick Cave. Ich werde mich nicht immer an den genauen Songtext halten, weil er nicht immer hundertprozentig kompatibel ist. Vielmehr werde ich versuchen, die Grundstimmung des Liedes auch in dem von mir hinzugefügten Teil einzufangen. Um sich optimal einzufühlen ist allerdings das Nebenbeihören der Songs unerlässlich (auch wenn vor akuten Melancholieanfällen gewarnt wird!). Einige von ihnen findet man sogar tatsächlich bei youtube. Der Titel der einzelnen Oneshots wird immer dem Titel des Songs entsprechen, also könnt ihr versuchen sie zu finden.

Bleibt an dieser Stelle also nur noch ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer moony4ever, Ylva-Leigh, eulenfeder und cat-68, die mir einen so herzlichen Empfang hier bereitet haben! Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, auch dieses Projekt gefällt.

Also Leute, macht es euch bequem, spitzt die Ohren und lasst es euch gefallen!

Liebe Grüße, das Rotkäppchen

PS. Natürlich nicht vergessen: Die Texte und Songs gehören Nick Cave, die Personen und (meisten) Orte J.K.Rowling.


	2. Sweetheart Come

So. Hier ist also der erste Teil von _Zwischen den Zeilen_. Der Song selbst ist auf dem Album _No More Shall We Part_ zu finden und gehört, meiner Meinung nach, zu den schönsten Liebesliedern, die es gibt. Man findet ihn auch bei youtube, weshalb ich empfehle ihn zu suchen und während der Lektüre dieses Stücks zu hören.

Im folgenden beschreibt er einen einfachen kleinen Augenblick zwischen Remus und Sirius im Zeitraum von OotP. Es ist nicht lang und nicht mit besonders vielen Details gefüllt, aber es ist ja auch nur ein Augenblick. Ich hoffe ihr könnt ihn genießen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Widmung:  Für meinen ganz persönlichen Stern, der es immer wieder schafft meine Schatten zu vertreiben. Danke für alles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweetheart come

Ein…

…

…aus…

…ein…

…

…aus…

…ein…

…

…aus…

Remus atmet und tut es doch nicht. Er lebt und ist doch gleichzeitig nicht wirklich lebendig.

Es ist fast, als wäre er gar nicht hier, in diesem Moment, in dem alles plötzlich auf ein Minimum reduziert ist.

Ein Minimum, das plötzlich völlig ausreichend ist.

…ein…

…

…aus…

Sirius liegt nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm. Sein tintenschwarzes Haar kitzelt an Remus' Wange und seine Hand liegt so dicht an seiner eigenen, dass sich ihre Fingerspitzen berühren. Ganz leicht nur, wie ein Hauch.

…ein…

…

…aus…

Es ist eine dieser völlig banalen und absurden Situationen, von denen er geglaubt hat, dass er sie nie wieder erlebt und auch nie wieder erleben wollte. Es ist unglaublich einfach und auch unglaublich kompliziert, wenn man versucht es in messbaren Kategorien zu fassen.

…ein…

…

…aus…

Aber Kategorien sind in diesem Moment ohnehin fehl am Platz. In diesem Moment, in dem es nur die Dunkelheit gibt, und die Stille sie wie ein dichtes Tuch umhüllt. In diesem Moment, in dem eine Berührung, die fast keine ist, ausreicht um fünfzehn Jahre Einsamkeit aufzuwiegen.

…ein…

Come over here, babe  
It ain't that bad  
I don't claim to understand  
The troubles that you've had

…aus…

Fünfzehn Jahre, in denen so viel zwischen ihnen lag, dass es diese paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen um ein tausendfaches ausfüllen und sogar sprengen würde. Fünfzehn Jahre, die in diesem einen Moment für einen kurzen Augenblick verblassen, als wären sie bloß ein launischer Schatten, der sich aus reiner Willkür zwischen sie gelegt hat und den ein funkelnder Streifen Sternenlicht beiseite schiebt.

…ein…

But the dogs you say they fed you to  
Lay their muzzles in your lap  
And the lions that they led you to  
Lie down and take a nap

…aus…

Und in diesem Moment kann Remus sogar daran glauben, dass sie ganz verschwunden sind, diese fünfzehn Jahre. Dass sie sich in Luft aufgelöst haben, und er ihren Platz durch das ersetzt, was dort zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen liegt.

…ein…  
The ones you fear are wind and air  
And I love you without measure  
It seems we can be happy now  
Be it better late than never  
…aus…

Eine eigene kleine Welt, in der es nur ihn gibt und Sirius. Nur sie beide. Sie müssen nur die Augen schließen und sind dort. Es ist wie ein einzelner, kleiner Schritt.

…ein…  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come to me

…aus…

Und mit diesem Schritt ließen sie all das hinter sich. Die ganzen Jahre, die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die Schmerzen, die Einsamkeit. Sie könnten sie nicht erreichen, dort wo sie sind. Niemand könnte das. 

…ein…  
The burdens that you carry now  
Are not of your creation  
So let's not weep for their evil deeds  
But for their lack of imagination

…aus…

Remus wünscht sich, sie könnten es tun. Einfach so, ohne Zögern. Nur diesen einen Schritt. Einen Schritt, der sie von allem erlöst. Einen Schritt.

Sie müssten nur das Kribbeln ihrer Fingerspitzen in ihre Füße fließen lassen. Es dort in den Zehen ansammeln, sodass sie leicht zu zucken beginnen und ihre Bewegung sich durch den ganzen Fuß fortsetzt, bis sie die Ferse erreicht und sie leicht wie eine Feder von den Steinen zu ihren Füßen löst.

…ein…  
Today's the time for courage, babe  
Tomorrow can be for forgiving  
And if he touches you again with his stupid hands  
His life won't be worth living  
…aus…

Es wäre ganz leicht und doch unüberwindbar schwer, in diesem Moment. Denn dieser Moment ist, was er ist: ein Moment. Und so sehr Remus sich wünscht ihn zu konservieren, weiß er doch, dass es unmöglich ist. Dass es eben nur ein Kribbeln ist.

…ein…  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come  
Sweetheart, come to me  
…aus...

Aber er weiß auch, dass dort, wo ein Kribbeln ist, noch viel mehr sein kann. Er weiß, dass dieser Moment ein Moment ist, der wiederkehren wird. Anders vielleicht. Lauter, größer vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch noch leiser und noch zarter als jetzt.

…ein…  
Walk with me now under the stars  
For it's a clear and easy pleasure  
And be happy in my company  
For I love you without measure

…aus…

Vielleicht wird es auch wieder fünfzehn Jahre brauchen, bis er wiederkehrt, aber Remus weiß, dass er es tun wird. Er weiß es, weil der Beweis genau dort, an seinen Fingerspitzen liegt und ihm warme Schauer durch den Körper sendet.

Er weiß jetzt, dass er glücklich sein kann. Dass er glücklich sein wird, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt. Solange es diese Momente gibt, ist ein Zeitpunkt nicht wichtig. Zeit ist nicht wichtig. Nur sie beide sind es. Nur sie beide. Ob früher oder später, es sind immer sie beide.

…ein…  
Walk with me now under the stars  
It's a safe and easy pleasure  
It seems we can be happy now

…aus…

Es ist nicht viel. Viel weniger, als er sich hätte ausmalen können. Viel weniger, als er dachte, was er bräuchte.

Es ist nur ein Minimum der Welt, die er sich ersehnt hat. Aber es ist ein Minimum, das ausreicht.

…ein…  
It's late but it ain't never  
It's late but it ain't never  
It's late but it ain't never

…aus…


End file.
